


Don't Be What They Made You

by princess_fluffle



Category: Logan - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, FIx It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Follow up to Days of Future PastLogan Fix it





	

**Author's Note:**

> This contains MAJOR spoilers for Logan.

"I invented that," Peter yelled as Logan moved a box of chocolate covered matzo from a cabinet.

"Interesting," Logan said reaching for the notebook Wanda suggested he keep with him as he relearned the world.

"No," Scott put a hand on the book, slightly irritated. "Not relevant and anyway, he didn't trade mark it- he just melted Hershey bars and poured it on."

"Yeah and fucking corporate America stole my idea. Shit happens all the time."

"Is he on that again?" The speedster's twin appeared in the door. "If you ask Pete, he created cookies and cream ice cream, Oreo cereal, snowboarding, and Labradoodles."

"Labradoodles?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah! One's so fluffy and smart and the other is unpredictable, cunning and loyal to it's man so I put them together in a bathroom and sure enough they boinked."

Peter smiled as he picked up a small white and cream dog.

"Sounds like what I did in 1973 on the way to France." Logan shook his head, trying to forget the things he'd never unhear.

"Plus it got rid of the ugly ass Poodle nose." Deadpool took the puppy and licked its tongue . "Oh but this is cavoodle."

"Wade did you just taste the dog for it's breed?" Wanda said. "I don't know if I should be horrified or impressed."

"No, Lady McBitch, I know because this is your father's dog, Misha, ergo the cavoodle. He came running out of Wheels' room. See look here, his collar's got buttons for the little cape."

"The Professor's still in bed?" Scott sounded alarmed. "He should've been up at least an hour ago."

"Yeah," Wade whispered. "Erik is too."

"I hope the professor isn't sick," Scott continued. "Maybe he's got a stomach bug, or the flu"

"Maybe he's impaled," Wade chimed in.

"What?!" Scott snapped his head.

"I mean metal man is inside him," Wade drew Scott close and whispered into his ear, "you know- his penis."

"Dad once said that Charles sometimes..." Peter started until his sister cut him off.

"Anyway! Logan already experienced enough information on their love life on his field trip into the past. He's spent weeks lost in his former mind. If you keep talking we might have to treat him for hysterical blindness."

"Thank you" Logan nodded.

"But Scott has a point, I think they have tickets to Hamilton tonight."

"Bleck" Wade retorted. "Boring, let them..." He took his finger and started sliding it into a donut hole.

"It's an amazing an innovative piece that's won a lot of awards." Scott shook his head as he exited the room.

"It's bad fanfiction," Wade yelled back.

"AU where everything is the same but everyone isn't white- it'll be revolutionary! But you know what? I've read better. Give me some angst, change the ending. Burr shoots him dead? No this time he shoots his load all over Hamilton's face."

"I'm checking on Dad," Peter laughed. "Who's with me?"

"Anything to get away from that," Logan said as he followed both Maximoff twins, followed closely behind by Wade.

"We'll call it Whore Fathers of the Revolution no, too long. Pounding Fathers."

As the group turned into the hallway leading to the master suit, they were greeted by Jean Grey.

"You don't want to go in there."

"Jean," Logan smiled. "With all due respect, I can handle seeing two old men snuggled in bed."

Jean smiled back and spoke telepathically, "The professor has Erik spread eagle and face down on the bed and is anally probing him with his tongue. Have fun."

"Hey Jean," Wanda pulled her friend into a room off to the side. "Charles says that with enough time Logan's mind will heal itself and come back. He claims that his old life and his knew memories will sort of merge so he remembers everything."

"That's the theory," Jean's tone was kind but evasive.

"You're not telling me something," Wanda tilted her head. "For a telepath you're not a great liar."

"That's the amnesiac theory. If there's nothing physically wrong, the mind has simply repressed memory and eventually something triggers it to snap back." Jean put her hand on her friends arm.

"It's just that sometimes It doesn't. There are cases of amnesiacs never regaining their memory. They relearn but don't truly remember."

Wanda stared back, her eyes silently saying she knew Jean wasn't giving the full story.

"Think about it like this," Jean sighed. "The brain is your bedroom. Now you keep all of your things in it but older stuff, the things that are important but you don't use everyday you put in the closet."

"The closet is long term memory," Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Right," Jean smiled. "And amnesia is a lock on the closet. Normally the amnesiac is desperate to find the key because their room can only fit so much and they want the things locked inside but with Logan, well his mind still has an unlocked closet full of things he holds dear and..."

"That's not good enough," Wanda yelled. "I'm not in that closet, you are!"

She stormed out the door and back down the hall toward Charles' bedroom nearly knocking over her sister.

"Oh good," she grabbed Lorna by the arm and started dragging her. "Unlock that door."

The green hair beauty covered her eyes, lifted her hand and with a twitch the door clicked and swung open just as their father was in the full throngs of orgasm.

"Daddy!" Wanda screamed as a floating lamp crashed to the floor.

"Wanda, Lorna- Daddy's busy," Erik blushed but remained firmly seated on Charles lap.

"Uck," Wanda shook her head inconvenienced as she continued into the room as Lorna giggled and whipped several pieces of misplaced metal back into place, her left hand still covering her eyes.

"Daddy I want my boyfriend back and I want him now. I've been more than patient these last three weeks Logan's mind isn't any closer to unlocking."

"What precisely can I do about that?" Erik moved a blanket to cover Charles.

"Nothing, but he can," Wanda picked up a towel and tossed it toward the bed. "Of Logan can't unlock his own brain, surly the most powerful telepath on the planet can. Now wipe off your face, Charles. I'll be waiting in the kitchen with Logan."

"Wait," Charles' voice echoed in Wanda's mind as she walked away. "I understand you're upset and I can see what you and Jean were discussing..."

"Fix him, Charles. I don't want a lecture, I just want Logan."

"There's no closet sweetheart. I can see inside his mind. Nothing's locked away, he's just gone."

Wanda stormed back into the bedroom, by this time the two men were dressed.

"He's gone?" She yelled. "I finally find a good man who loves me and he's just gone!"

"It's true," Erik wrapped an arm around her awkwardly. "Charles told me about a week ago but I told him not to say anything. I figured it was best that you not know. Lord knows it was hard enough to believe he fell in love with you once, let alone you do it twice. That would be a miracle."

"Erik!" Charles yelled.

"I'm sorry darling," Erika kissed Wanda's cheek. "You don't have a good personality."

"I hate this family," Wanda pushed her father off. "I'm leaving."

"No you won't," Erik pointed at Charles. "She won't. She knows I'm right, there are about five people in the whole world who can put up with her mood swings and they all live in this house."

"Oooooh," Wanda yelled out. "I'm going to take a nap."

 

\---------------  
Logan looked into the rear view mirror of the limo and saw his two female passengers taking a selfie. It reminded him of Jean and Storm and for a moment he smiled remembering the ones who'd taught him to be an X-Man. Well them and Scott.

His mind drifted more than thirty years before to the moment he'd first met the three of them when he woke up in the mansion. Or had it been a decade earlier than that at Alkali Lake when he escaped the Weapon X program? No that was Kurt with them and, now that he thought about it, he didn't meet Kurt for a few months after meeting the other. At least he was pretty sure. It's what everyone had told him.

The truth was Logan didn't know exactly what the truth was about much anymore. Which memories were real and which weren't was no longer something Logan could identify. It could be the result of a bullet to the brain, or a life lived far too long but everything before the last several years was all a jumble. There was one thing he knew was true. The incident in North Salem wasn't Charles' fault, at least not entirely.

He'd gone to him one morning six years ago, when the school was empty. Logan couldn't remember why exactly. Something about a woman, something about teaching history, maybe? The details escaped him but he'd gone to Charles to sort his fucked up head and when Charles looked inside there was a tremor, like an earthquake but different. A mind-quake. Nobody was hurt and he'd pretended it was nothing, but everything before had been scrambled ever since.

He'd should have told Hank but Hank was away. He could've looked for Erik. No matter what evil he was up to, he'd always drop it to help Charles but he decided to ignore it and it cost them all.

Had Erik been up to evil or had they been married? Both seemed true, but no- Magneto and Professor Xavier could never stay together. It was another trick of a broken brain to think either would compromise, that perhaps the world would be better if they worked side by side. Their egos were much too big for either to admit neither was completely right so their interactions could never be anything more than a short visit.

Erik had been visiting that day last year. He'd come for a round of chess and lively debate once a week and he was alone with him when the rumbles started. Logan found him lifeless at Charles feet when the shaking finally stopped. Charles had been screaming for an hour at that point, unaware he'd had taken the life of Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, Storm, Scott, and Kurt.

Caliban said he believed seeing Erik dead intensified Charles' destruction and lead to the memory loss. Caliban said they needed to hide him, said the government would torture him and weaponize him before eventually killing him. Caliban said he needed the drugs so Logan got the drug and headed South once again. His life had decayed and his body was following closely behind but not fast enough for an immortal man waiting for death.

 

\-------------

"Let me get this straight," Wanda could hear Logan's voice as she emerged from her bedroom a few hours later.

"My mind didn't get lost in itself," Logan sounded confused. " It's gone."

"In a word, Yes," Erik said bluntly.

"Not gone," Hank unfolded his hands on the table. "It's out there, we just don't know where."

"That sounds encouraging doesn't?" Wanda walked into the X-Men filled kitchen.

"Oh good your up?" Peter buzzed over, smiling. "We're going to save Logan for you."

He ran her to the table and sat her next to him.

"Well maybe," Hank smiled. "When this Logan came back in time, he took over his younger self."

"James," Scott added. "We've started referring to the second consciousness as James to avoid confusion."

"Thank you, Scott," Hank continued. "And Logan was with us until drowning..."

"Yes," Wanda interjected. "I know until he closed his eyes and woke up here a few weeks ago. How does this matter?"

"Well if you'd let me talk," Hank replied, calmly but clearly irritated by the repeated interruptions. "He was accept for the boardroom in Paris. For a few moments he slipped back to the 2023 he'd left and James resurfaced and spoke to Charles."

"This means that James was waiting in Logan's old mind in a temple during the sentinel war," Charles looked at Wanda with hopeful eyes. "Do you follow so far?"

Wanda nodded.

"So then something happens in that temple and they calm him, Logan comes back to 1973 until the drowning and when they bring him out of the water James is back to live his life for the next 50 years. My theory is when Logan snapped back to us, James snapped back to where Logan left which is an alternate reality that mimics Logan's original life exactly accept there are no sentinels."

Hank sat back smiling at his discovery.

"Quantum physics has a theory that time is immutable and the tide will correct itself which Hank believed was true," Erik looked up as Peter returned from lapping the house a few hundred times.

"Charles and I always assumed that Logan told us so much about the world he'd come from- gather the X-Kids, save Raven, embrace the Phoenix, each one being a rock throw rather than a single pebble," Hank added.

"And then I uprooted the entire fucking ocean," Erik chuckled.

"Yeah and the biggest of all," Wade cut in. "Erik and Charles worked their shit out and he decided to stay after seeing Raven training the X-babies."

"Right," Erik smiled.

"Damn right," Wade hit the table. "Fuck you Bryan Singer."

"The point is," Charles shook his head confused. "We assumed we'd changed the tide and the theory didn't hold up, lucky for us. Now we believe the time travel caused an alternate reality where nothing from Logan's life has changed except there was an absence of sentinels."

"So basically," Logan put his hand over Wanda's. "They think the guy you all remember is some place where Magneto tried to kill all the humans on Liberty Island, Striker tried to kill all the mutants by kidnapping Charles, and the government has somehow cooked up a way to cure mutation."

"There's where you come in Wanny," Peter smiled. "You specialize in Altering Reality so we're going to find him."

"It's not that easy," Wanda glanced up with tears in her eyes after a long pause. "I hate to disappoint you all but I can warp our reality but I have no idea how to effect another one. I could try to focus on Logan and find him, maybe. Even then, it'll only show us like a movie. There's no way to bring him back and merge them together. I just have to face it, I loved a man and he loved me and now he's gone."

She stood up and started toward the door before turning around, "It's happen to so many of you, why should I be any different?"

"I should go talk to her," Charles began to back away from the table."

"Mind if I go?" Logan didn't wait for an answer before following down the hall.

"I wanted to die," he leaned into Wanda's door.

"What?" She sniffled.

"When I was in Japan," Logan walked over and sat on the bed next to Wanda. "I'd lost Jean, Charles was gone, Rouge had taken the cure, I didn't feel at home with the X-Men. I wanted to die. So I know what kind of pain you must be feeling."

"You poor man," Wanda looked into his eyes. "How did you get past it."

"I don't know that I did, really. Something inside told me to keep going, that I still had a purpose. Even thought I'd lost everyone I loved I had to keep going a bit longer. Then the Sentinel war started and it was just about surviving another day for everyone else and I knew I had to try and protect them because I was the only one they couldn't destroy."

"You volunteered to go back because you didn't want to be the only one left didn't you?"

"Partially. I was tired of loosing people and I wanted better for everyone and it sounds like I did it but the irony now is I'm all alone surrounded by a family that isn't mine. I've spent almost a month trying to remember a life that isn't mine."

Wanda wiped a tear.

"Please don't cry for me," Logan held her hand. " When your father drowned me I was hoping that would be it, I'd finally served my purpose on this earth and drift off but I'm happy I got to see how well things turned out. It sounds like my life got infinitely better because of you and I want you to do anything you can to get that back for yourself."

 

\---------------  
"Don't be what they made you."

The pain surging through him was so strong it was an effort just to get out the words out and Logan knew they'd be some of his last. His breath began to slow and he heard the child call him daddy but he couldn't comfort her as much as he now wanted to. So this is what it felt like to love and to be loved.

It felt familiar somehow, like a muscle memory for something long forgotten. As the light began to dim he started hearing  
"Logan, it's not to late." Charles' wise voice was carrying him away as images of Laura and a woman with wild hair wrapped in a red glow, began to flicker.

"It's not too late for you..."

Logan let out a loud gasp as the oxygen returned to his lungs causing Wanda to leap to her feet.

"Charles!" Her mind frantically called out. "Something is happening."

The door crashed open as Charles and Erik raced in.

"Is this...where am I?" Logan grabbed his chest. "Where's Laura?"

"You're in North Salem," Erik raised a hand to steady the man's body while Charles mentally scanned his mind.

"Oh you poor man," Charles covered his heart. "Calm your mind. I'll explain everything."

They sat in silence as Charles did his best to clarify the jumble of thoughts until it began to make sense.

"Welcome home," he smiled.

"How much did I miss?" Logan shook his head and turned to Wanda.

"Where you were it had been years but here, you were only gone a few weeks," Wanda smiled. "I thought you'd never be back though."

"Happy to be back. That place was... wait Laura."

"She's down stairs," Erik put a hand on Charles' shoulder. "Which is to say there's a moody little four year old with claws who we'd rescued from Essex Labs about a week ago."

"Really?" Logan started to stand up.

"Truly, the X-Men were sent to destroy the lab when we heard he'd acquired DNA. The child had been their first experiment, it was a total surprise when they found her. You can go see her if you want. She's in the third bedroom on the right."

By this time a crowd had gathered outside the door to see what all the fuss had been about.

"Fatherhood the ultimate heroic adventure," Wade began as Logan walked passed. "The world, full of infinite timelines, is one of mystery and..."

"Oh will you shut up?" Scott interrupted.

"Fine! Apparently only wheels gets to end these things with a monotone speech summing things up and hinting at what's next. Whatever."


End file.
